


never wasted

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [7]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon, Sapphic September 2018, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Amanita saves a cat's life.





	never wasted

**Author's Note:**

> [Sapphic September 2018](https://golden-queen-writes.tumblr.com/post/177602640443/sapphic-september-2018)  
>  Day 7: Witch!AU or Cat

“Nomi, I have a question to ask you.”

Nomi turned to her wonderful wife. And wasn’t it just wonderful, that she was able to say and think that? Wife. It brought a smile to her face every single time without fail.

“What’s up, Neets?” It couldn’t be anything worse than what they had already faced.

“There’s apparently this cat at the shelter that’s about to be put to sleep because no one wants her and Hye-Rim shared some pictures at the shop and we  _ have  _ to save it. Can we?”

Nomi could feel the approval of her cluster, or the part that was currently awake at least.

“I’m honestly surprised you did not simply arrive with her,” Nomi replied with a smile.

“I was tempted,” Amanita admits, “but this is a living being that would rely on us, that requires a conversation, at least.”

“I love you,” Nomi replied, because that — and similar feelings from her cluster — was the only thing in her brain in that moment. “We can definitely handle cat food, the apartment is big enough that she’d be able to move and we have saved enough that we should be able to buy some things for her and take her to the vet. And Lito just announced he will pitch in if we can’t.”

“You’re lovely, Lito.”

Lito thanked her and asked about the name of the ‘little one’ as he called her.

“Stitch,” Amanita replied, as they moved out of the door.


End file.
